Two plus one equals three
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Simon and Jeanette have been a married couple for one year now. And want their first chiled. Hope you enjoy please review cartoon version.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY TWO PLUS ON EQUALS THREE IT TAKES PLACE WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE ARE A MARRIED COUPLE AND START A FAMILY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Simon and Jeanette Seville have been together for 15 years now. And have been married a whole year. And they were sitting in the bedroom talking about when they were going to start a family. "It's been 2 hours since we started talking Simon and I'm famished" said a very hungry Jeanette, "Yea me two" replied Simon, "I think that we should open up a bottle of wine and get dinner started" replied Jeanette; "brilliant idea Jen" replied Simon as he kissed her lips. Just as they pulled away they heard the phone ring "I'll get it" said Simon as he picked up the phone and answered it, "Hello oh hi Mum what a surprise" "ok that sounds good alright I'll talk to her love you two by" said Simon as he hung up the phone. "That was Mum said Simon she invited us my brothers and your sisters to a party next weekend I told her we would talk about it" he said again, "sounds like fun now are we going to keep talking or get dinner started?" asked Jeanette.

"Ok replied Simon"; as they walked into the kitchen hand in hand. While Jeanette cooked and Simon set the table **(1 hour later)** Simon and Jeanette were in the living room watching Board Walk Empire on the hbo channel. After the episode ended Simon and Jeanette started kissing passionately as they went upstairs to the bedroom not breaking the kiss even for a single second once they got on the bed Simon started removing Jeanette's cloves and she did the same with him. **(1 Hour later) **Simon and Jeanette were in bed panting for air "Simon that was amazing! I love you so much!" said Jeanette as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, "I love you to Jen" replied Simon as he returned the kiss, they said good night to each other and fell fast asleep.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS THE FIRST CHAPTER DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 One week later

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERY ONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF TWO PLUS ONE EQUALS THREE IT'S SET ONE WEEK LATER WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE GET A SMALL BUT EXITEING SURPRISE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

**(One week later) **Simon & Jeanette decided that they should go to Vinnie's party just the other day. But now Jeanette had not been feeling well for the past few days but she thought she knew the answer. "Simon I'm going to the mall" she called out, "ok" he replied; as Jeanette picked up her keys and purse and left. Once she arrived at the mall Jeanette went to the pharmacy and bought a ptest. "Might as well get everything for dinner tonight and maybe tomorrow night to" thought Jeanette, **(30 minutes later) **Jeanette had just payed for her groceries. Once she got home & put the groceries away Jeanette headed for the bathroom. She then removed the ptest from her purse sat on the toilet and peed on it. Then she waited 30 seconds she looked at the test it came up positive; "o my god" she whispered in excitement, as she went into the bedroom where Simon was reading his game of thrones book.

"Hi dear" she said as she kissed him, he returned the kiss, "listen Simon we need to talk" said Jeanette, "about what Jen?" asked Simon, "I'm pregnant" replied Jeanette happily, "you're pregnant honey that's great news!" said Simon who was clearly excited about being a farther, "oh I love you" said Simon, "I love you too" said Jeanette as they kissed.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 spreading the news

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF TWO PLUS ONE EQUALS THREE IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE TELL THEIR FAMILY MEMBERS THEIR NEWS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Simon and Jeanette had just pulled away from their kiss when Simon decided to break the silence. "Who do you think we're going to tell first?" he asked, "I don't know how about my sisters your brothers Dave, Miss Miller and then we tell your mother she replied; "sounds good" said Simon as Jeanette picked up her cell phone. And called Eleanor first the phone kept ringing for a few minutes "Hello" answered Eleanor, "Hi Ellie" replied Jeanette; "oh hay Jeanette how can I help you?" she asked, "well I've got some news" "what's that?" she asked; "I'm pregnant" replied Jeanette "OMG CONGRATULATIONS!" replied Eleanor excited about being an aunt, "thank you I only found out this afternoon" replied Jeanette. "Aw only this afternoon have you told Simon yet?" asked Eleanor; "yea I only told him a few minutes ago" replied Jeanette.

The two sisters kept chatting for at least an hour; until "well I better tell Brittany the good news" said Jeanette, "ok by" replied Eleanor, "by" replied Jeanette, as she hung up the phone and went back to the contact folder on her phone an selected the name Brittany. "Hello" replied Brittany "Hi Britt" replied Jeanette, "oh hi Jen what's up?" asked Brittany, "oh not much I just wanted to tell you the good news" replied Jeanette, "what good news?" asked Brittany; "that I'm pregnant" "Aw congratulations Jen" replied Brittany who was also excited about being an aunt, "aw thanks Britt I just told Ellie a while ago" said Jeanette with a smile on her face.

"So when did you find out?" asked Brittany; "this afternoon actually" replied Jeanette; "well as much as I would like to chat more but Alvie and I are going to dinner any minute now so by" replied Brittany; "by" replied Jeanette; as they both hung up the phone, within two hours Jeanette had told her sisters and step mum and Simon had told his Brothers and Dave and Vinnie and now it was time for them to get dinner ready. Once that was done and the table was set Simon and Jeanette decided to talk some more, "so what did Brittany, Eleanor and Miss Miller think of the news?" asked Simon; "Brittany and Eleanor were excited about being aunts and Miss Miller was excited about being a grandmother" replied Jeanette; as she took a sip of her white wine and gulped it down.

"What about your brothers Dave And your Mum?" she asked, "like your sisters and Miss Miller they were excited" replied Simon; as they finished their dinner, once they were don they had their showers watched a little TV together and went to bed and fell fast asleep dreaming about them and their child.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE SEE I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE ABLE TO MAKE IT LONGER THEN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS WELL PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
